Awakened
by Wren Harte
Summary: Ayama, raised a human, discovers she is a pureblood vampire and is whisked away to Cross Academy. Here, amongst the darkness, she finds a purpose and her fate, yet there are watching eyes which have been waiting for her return, and wish for her death.
1. Chapter 1

Ayama was unlike any other vampire. She was raised differently than most vampires. She was born on a rainy night in the middle of winter. Her parents were one of the few remaining purebloods, mainly because they had hidden themselves from their vampiric society.

It was in the midst of a small town that Ayama and her family lived after her mother and father had fled their riches and respect from the Elder Council. Chiyo and Akemi Wakahisa wished to raise their daughter in a political free environment. They wanted Ayama to have a human-like childhood and experience things each of them had always wished to have had themselves. They especially wanted their daughter to live a simple life, one without bitter war and corruption.

So, it was in the small village, under the pretense of being a watchmaker and housewife, that Chiyo and Akemi raised their only daughter. Ayama was happy and would play with Iku, her best of friends under her parasol all day long.

But, as all children, she would grow and discover the truth. Sadly, she was forced to realize she was not human after a disastrous first kiss. She was sixteen when her crush, Hiroshi, had taken her hand and led her away from a friend's birthday party. And, it was inside the closet where Hiroshi had kissed Ayama, and Ayama's inner vampire was awakened. It was in the darkness amongst the coats which reeked of mothballs that she had sucked his blood.

The end result was Hiroshi's transformation into a vampire, and the fleeing of the Wakahisa family and Hiroshi. Hiroshi, now bonded with Ayama, refused to leave her side as her parents took her and left the small town. It was through these consequences that Ayama learned of what she was and what she could do. Hiroshi willingly became a servant and confidante to Ayama after much despair over losing his human life, once the truth was out. The two of them together comforted each other as each realized their lives were no longer to be the same.

Chiyo and Akemi had decided in the end to reenter their society and send their daughter to a boarding school. They chose a special school because it had a separate class for vampires and because it was a place where Ayama would be able to have blood tablets, instead of feeding off Hiroshi.

And so, Ayama, possibly the most human of vampires, entered Cross Academy. But, little did she or her parents know, fate and destiny would twist and turn, and Ayama's purpose would be more than any could have foreseen.

But, of course, her trail to Cross Academy and her destiny would not be one traveled without watching, waiting eyes.

--

A light rain fell from the smoke colored sky. Low rumbles echoed across the trees and dorms as a black carriage slowly made it's way onto the academy's campus. The white horses' hooves clacked against the brick drive as the hooded driver guided the carriage into the Moon dorms courtyard.

Ayama stared out of the small window, her heart terribly missing Iku, her best friend. But, now, she knew, she had to accept Hiroshi as her main friend. There was a part of her that was delighted she would meet more of her own kind and make friends with them, but there was another part of her that wanted to make human friends also.

Her parents had strictly told her that, at school, she was to abide by the school rules, or else. The set of school rules she had received had explained that there was to be limited contact between humans and vampires.

Flipping open the guide to Cross Academy, she frowned and threw it across the carriage. Hiroshi placed a comforting hand on her arm, but she simply shrugged him off.

She had only known she was a vampire for two weeks, and already she was being sent off. Ayama still felt a sort of bitterness towards her parents and strongly fought against their wishes since they had left the town.

The driver opened the door, and Ayama stepped out. Feeling the cobblestones beneath her feet reminded her of her own town's marketplace, but the building before her resembled none of the buildings there.

It hovered over her, staring down with curtained windows and shadows. She felt as if the building was sad, as if the ornate carved building was weary with hiding secrets.

Her heart broke a little as she realized she could relate. Ayama would give anything to turn back time, to refuse her instincts. And, as much as she wanted to place blame, she knew she couldn't. Her parents had only wanted what they thought was best, and Ayama knew she wouldn't-couldn't- be upset with them for long.

Hiroshi extended his arm. "Come, Ayama."

She slowly linked her arm through his, wishing she could run away. She was nervous.

The driver gathered their belongings and followed after them silently.

Hiroshi's steps were quick, and she could tell he was eager to get out of the rain. He was never one for enjoying storms, but she loved them. She loved the cool rain on her face, and she loved running through tall, wet grass, like she had done so many times in the fields that had surrounded her little home.

Home.

Touching the light colored building, Ayama joined her sadness with it as Hiroshi knocked. It wasn't long until the doors, by magic it seemed, opened wide to reveal a commodious entrance. The whole Night Class, dressed in formal livery, stared at the newcomer and immediately bowed.

She tensed and gulped, gripping Hiroshi's arm tightly. Together, they glided in. Ayama titled her head in respect at the other students as a tall, lean vampire stepped forward.

His eyes were intense and powerful, his presence just as so. Long, black locks fell to his shoulders and dangled in his eyes. "Welcome, Lady Ayama." He bowed low. "I am Kanama Kuran." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

He was a pureblood too. She didn't know how she knew, but she could feel it in the pit of her stomach.

Returning the bow, she replied, "Thank you, Kuran-sama." Ayama nearly introduced Hiroshi, but she remembered what her parents had taught her in her crash course of learning the vampire culture. Hiroshi was considered a lowly servant and was supposed to be unseen.

But he was her friend, and she wasn't going to have him hiding in her shadow, especially when she was terrified out of her bones.

Kaname's eyes flashed to Hiroshi for a moment, but his face revealed no emotion. "I understand your trip has been long. Ruka will show you to your rooms." He bowed again.

A pale, blonde female stepped forward, a fake smile plastered onto her face. She too bowed and began the ascent of the grand staircase.

Feeling the eyes of all the vampires, Ayama and Hiroshi followed, the driver following behind them, juggling their luggage effortlessly. Once she was shown her room, the driver left her luggage inside it and handed Hiroshi his as the vampire named Ruka simply gestured to Hiroshi's room across the hall.

And then, with a bow, the elegant vampiress disappeared, along with the driver.

"Do you need any help?" Hiroshi asked.

She wanted to say yes, that she needed help in escaping. But she simply shook her head and closed the door softly. Turning to her luggage, Ayama began to unpack with long, exaggerated movements.

The room was similar to the one she had had when her parents had brought her back into the vampire society. It was a large square with intricate carvings on the paneled wall. It was also very white. A lace canopy hung over her full sized bed which had white, puffy covers and pillows. A potted plant sat in the corner, it's small leaves withering. Velvety, maroon curtains covered the vast window.

Striding towards it, she flung them open to see the Night Dorms courtyard below. A fountain with an angel in the center and cherubs dancing around it sat at the center. And, beside the fountain, was a boy with silvery hair.

His eyes flashed up to her window, making Ayama jump, but not look away. Her eyes were transfixed as the boy stared up at her with a scowl.

Sniffing the air, she sifted through the smells to find his. Before she had left, her parents had taught her, though she was rude and troublesome, some things that normal vampires would be able to do.

Since her childhood, Ayama hadn't realized any of these special abilities. Her parents had explained that her body had subconsciously masked them since she had no need for them.

But, the boy by the fountain wasn't human, nor vampire. The blood running beneath his veins were in turmoil, and his scent was strange to Ayama.

Waving just a little at the odd boy, she could see the disgust and confusion across his face. Adding a smile, albeit fake, she waved again. She wasn't sure what she was hoping for, possibly a human reaction, but there was none.

A girl wearing a black form of the uniform, one Ayama suspected to be the Day Class one, dashed out into the courtyard. She and the silver haired boy exchanged words and headed off.

The girl, however, hesitated and turned. Ayama waved and smiled once again, her nostrils telling her that this girl was a human.

Cocking her head to the side, the cute Day Class girl raised her hand to wave, but was forced to move on as the other boy grabbed her wrist and dragged her away.

Wishing to speak with Hiroshi about the strange boy, she moved to her door but froze at the sound of voices.

"She's so weird, walking arm-in-arm with a servant," it was a female's voice.

"I hear she was raised with humans," a lazy sounding voice replied. "How vile, is that? Terrible humans."

Ayama thrust her door open, with more strength than she realized. The door burst opened and was flung against Hiroshi's door, shattering the two of them. Hiroshi, who happened to be half naked, shouted and ducked under his bedcovers. The two vampires in the hallway turned and glared.

Ayama glared back. She had yet to fully understand vampire culture, but, from what she did know, purebloods were to be respected. "Do you have a problem?" she hissed, a sensation rippling over her skin.

Their eyes went wide, and the two of them shivered and fell to their knees.

"Please forgive us!" the cried in unison.

She blinked, realizing she could see her own breath. An icicle dropped from the ceiling, shattering on the floor in front of her feet.

"Wakahisa-san," the cream-like voice of Kaname Kuran broke through her shock. "Is everything fine?"

Feeling afraid and unsure, she bowed. "I am sorry for breaking the door! It-it happened so suddenly and-"

Then he was before her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "It is fine, Wakahisa-san. I understand. Ruma and Shiki will clean this up. Please, do come with me. If you are not tired, that is."

Another icicle shattered on the floor. Glancing up, she could see them dangling from the ceiling, stretching down both ends of the hallway. Nodding slowly, she followed Kaname.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She played in the library of the Moon dormitory. Books of all kinds, filled with all sorts of things sat on mahogany shelves which stretched far above Ayama's head and touched the ceiling. A rolling ladder was connected to it, and Hiroshi was running back and forth, pushing a laughing Ayama who loosely held on.

She swayed back and forth as Hiroshi pushed, imagining a warm breeze sifting through her hair and caressing her face, just as it had done at her home on the tire swing which had been tethered to the oak tree.

Ayama could never forget how she and Iku would push each other and talk about their dreams and wishes. She would always have to hold her white parasol as she pushed Iku, but she had never minded, and had never realized the truth behind the reason her parents made her carry a parasol.

Hiroshi stopped and chuckled heartily. "Are you satisfied yet? Come down now!" He grinned and outstretched his hand to her.

She grabbed his hand and allowed herself to fall into his arms, giggling all the while. Hiroshi simply smiled and shook his head, placing her on her feet gently. Ayama reached up and smoothed his brown locks back into place. She kissed his cheek and then moved her mouth to his neck, her stomach craving the sinful drink.

Sighing, yet unable to deny his master, he reminded Ayama, "That is against the rules, Ayama." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Pressing her forehead against his shoulder, she mumbled, "I know, but I am hungry. Hiroshi? I want to go home. Let's go home."

He replied softly, "We can't." There was a moment of silence which etched their memories of home back into their minds with a painful knife. Hiroshi sighed again and inquired, "You said you spoke with Kuran-sama last night. What did he say to you?"

Striding across the library, she picked up a red leather bound book. "He said that I am still awakening as a pureblood vampire, and that my powers and abilities, untamed as they are, will come and go. Kaname-sama also says that he understands I was raised in a very 'unique' environment." She leafed through the books pages, skimming the lines on the parchment. "He wishes to talk with the rest of the Night Class in order to explain." She closed the book and placed it on one of the tables.

"And.. What do you think of Kuran?"

"He….he is polite and very formal. I almost find being around him uncomfortable. Why do you ask, Hiroshi?" She found another book of interest and placed it on top of the red leather one.

Sitting, he began slowly, "Well, now that you are reentering the vampire society…Your parents are bound to throw a… Well, a sort of presentation ball."

Confused, she whirled around to face him, a crease on her brow. "What are you saying, and how do you know of this?"

Remaining calm, he explained, "Your parents told me of some traditions before we left. Most vampires your age have already been presented to suitors and courtiers and the like."

"My parents always told me that they will let me marry for love," Amaya countered warily.

Hiroshi nodded. "But that was before. Amaya, you are a pureblood vampire. Your options are now limited to purebloods."

Startled, she cried, "What?!"

He grimaced and continued, "Now, that doesn't exactly mean Kuran, but he is an option. I merely suggest-"

"Suggest nothing!" she snapped. Was this true? It had to be. Hiroshi would never lie to her, he couldn't. But she wanted to marry for love, and she did not feel that towards Kaname Kuran.

Rising, he said, "Just think about it. Your parents told me to tell you that this…ball will be held in three week's time. Normally, the parents would choose the fiancée, but your's are kind enough to let you choose."

"Hiroshi, how do you know all this? How come I know nothing?" She clenched her fist.

Smiling, he replied jokingly, "I have a manual. Sadly, you do not."

Her lips curved a little, but she kept her expression of discontent. "Leave. Take these books to my room." She handed the two she had selected and waited until he left.

But, before he did, he said, "It isn't normal for vampires to be up in the morning, Ayama. You should start adjusting your sleeping habits."

She stared out at the window and the still rising sun. The sky was a crystal blue, the horizon a golden beacon of warmth and rebirth. The dead trees swayed slightly under the chill that swept through the grounds. Amaya watched as a flock of birds flew south and then stared at the muddied ground, the leaves meshed together from earth and last night's rain.

Looking farther, beyond the trees, she could see the Day Class's dorms. As she blinked, she could feel her eyes readjust naturally to the distance. It then suddenly felt as if she was standing right there, right in the dorm's courtyard.

It wasn't long until students, wearing black uniforms, began trudging out onto the lawn and courtyard, carrying books and pencils. Surprised, Ayama was amazing that she could see one boy yawn and have it appear as if she was standing before him.

She was awed as she let her eyes roam across the crowd of weary students who were unaware that someone was watching from afar. Remembering her parents had mentioned extensive hearing abilities, she proceeded in pressing her ear against the glass and straining to hear the sounds of the humans, desperate to hear their mortal voices and not the tainted ones of vampires.

Vampire's voices were always full of secrets and deceit, and it seemed to Ayama, you could never tell what was truth or lie or a forbidden subject. Humans, on the other hand, had lovely voices, open and readable ones.

Amaya loved humans, and had thought herself one once.

"Trying to listen to the glass?" someone asked in a humorous tone behind her.

She swiveled around, startled. A male with yellow, wheat-like hair and swirling jade eyes stood in the doorway of the library, balancing an admirable stack of books on his hand. She sensed he was easygoing . She wasn't sure how, but she just knew that he would be friendly.

Figuring it to be her abilities, she smiled and said, "Hello. I am Ayama Wakahisa. Why are you carrying all those books?"

Placing the books on the nearest dark, oak table, he bowed and replied, "I am Ichijou Takuma. And….well," he smiled earnestly, "I am carrying a new set of books purchased for our library." He grabbed the bottom book with a swift, almost invisible, if it hadn't been for her adapted vision, movement. He continued on with finding a place for it. "Welcome to Cross Academy, Wakahisa-san."

"Thank you. Would you like some help?" she offered, genuinely wanting to help. Ayama wasn't tired at all and didn't want to go back to her room.

Looking surprised, he shook his head. "Oh, no, no. Thank you, but I am sure you have other things to do."

She shook her head, approaching the stack of books and whipping one out from the middle successfully. Ayama then moved to place it on the shelf Ichijou had begun filling. "Not at all. I usually sleep at night, so I am not tired. I have already caught up on my studies also. I have even found two very interesting books to entertain me later." She grabbed another book from the stack and proceeded to help Ichijou.

He stared at her a moment and moved slowly, almost precariously. "May I be honest with you, Wakahisa-san?"

She nodded and replied, "Please, Ayama is my name. Call me Ayama."

Ichijou's expression was slightly quizzical as he said, "Well…uh, Ayama-san, I honestly must say you are a very…..different pureblood."

Ayama stopped and gazed at him. He had a fine pointed chin and gentle eyes, an overall lively, adorable face for a vampire. "Yes. I was raised with humans, you know." She resumed placing the books on the shelf in a repetitive, flowing manner. "I still have so much to learn about vampire culture, but, the way I see it, I should simply go on being who I am either way. They tell me purebloods are the highest on the social hierarchy, but that means nothing to me. All I want is friends." Iku. How she missed Iku.

Ichijou stared at her sympathetically. "I believe you are the most open pureblood, or vampire for that matter, that I have ever met. So, Ayama, I want to be your friend." His eyes shone with a truth she couldn't deny.

Grinning, she responded, "And I want to be your friend, Ichijou."

They exchanged smiles and returned to placing the books. Practicing her speed, Ayama could feel she was getting the handle of it. She knocked over the rest of the books after ten were left, but Ichijou didn't seem to mind. They talked casually as they worked.

Ichijou explained what life was like at the school and why most of the vampires had actually come to the academy. He explained that Kaname was nearly worshipped since he was a pureblood, yet Ichijou didn't think they would treat Ayama the same.

Which was fine for her. She did not want to be worshipped just because she was a pureblood, which led to her chatting about the inequality of social hierarchy. She didn't know much of it, but she felt it was wrong.

He smiled and nodded, but Ayama felt as if he was holding something back. She was going to mention it, but was interrupted.

"Ah, there you are Ichijou. Oh, and I see Ayama-san is here too." Kaname closed the door behind him.

Shivers went down her spine as she sensed something stir in the air. His eyes felt like needles under her skin, pricking and poking. Kaname's very presence was very intimidating and overpowering. Ayama couldn't tell if it was because he was a pureblood, or if he was simply more than he seemed.

Squaring her shoulders, Ayama knew she wasn't going to allow herself to be intimidated or scared. "Please, call me Ayama."

His lips curved slightly in what could have been called a smile or smirk, but he said nonetheless, "And, Ayama, you may simply call me Kaname." He then turned his attention to Ichijou, "May I speak with you?"

"Of course. If you will excuse me, Ayama." He bowed and exited, Kaname paused and strode over to her for a moment.

He gazed down at her with an unreadable expression, brushing some of her bangs out of her eyes. "Have you been practicing your powers?"

She took a subtle, yet noticeable to Kaname, step back. Being so close was too overwhelming. "Yes, but you said I would have powers that I won't even know about. How can I practice those?"

"Every pureblood must find it for themselves. Now, you should be sleeping. Do go to sleep Ayama. Vampires shouldn't be awake during the day."

"But you and Ichijou are awake," she replied.

He blinked, yet continuing to hold his composure. "We have important business to discuss. Sleep." His forefinger brushed her cheek, and Kaname turned and left.

She sighed, realizing she was alone once again. Looking out of the window, she noticed that the students were already gone, learning about a variety of subjects, she imagined. The campus looked dead without the appearance of life and of giddy, vivacious humans.

Taking one last look at the glorious library with the stuffed shelves and smell of leather and earth, Ayama reteated silently to her room.

--

She could hear and smell the young girls before she saw them. As the gate opened, it revealed nearly a hundred or so girls, screaming and crying in a simultaneous jubilant reaction. They waved and grinned, happy and so free of a secret world gliding past them.

Ayama walked beside Kaname, wearing her white uniform for the first time. She had pulled her long, raven black hair into a ponytail at the back of her head and let her bangs hang in her eyes. She fought to keep her face expressionless, but knew she was failing.

The crowd made her nervous, and she instantly wished Hiroshi was by her side. But, he wasn't. He was at the back of the group. Alone. Ayama would have loved to join him, but Kaname had firmly insisted they walk together.

Two Day Class students, Ayama recognized them as the ones by the fountain, were holding back the mass throng. However, the small female, gazing at Ayama in admiration, stopped and strode over.

Bowing low, she said, "Welcome to Cross Academy. I am Yuuki. This," she gestured to the mysterious silver haired boy who was glaring at some of the other girls, "is Zero. We are the guardians and hope to do well in protecting you!" She bowed again and beamed proudly.

Ayama couldn't help but grin. She bowed also, and responded with, "Thank you, Yuuki. I am Ayama Wakahisa, and I look forward to being your friend!"

Yuuki grinned even more and then acknowledged Kaname with a blush to her cheeks as the odd scented Zero came up beside her. His eyes bore into Ayama, questioning and hating at the same time.

Not sure what she did to offend him, she continued smiling and said, "Hello, Zero. I am-"

"I don't care," he mumbled, grabbing Yuuki's arm. "Just get to class." He turned and dragged Yuuki away.

A little hurt, Ayama frowned and wavered in her steps. But Kaname placed a hand underneath her elbow.

Murmuring low, he said to her, "Do not take offense. That guardian is not friendly. Stay away from him."

"But, what is he? He smells so…so strange." She steered her arm away from his touch.

Kaname didn't respond. He simply leaned over and whispered something to his bodyguard, Seiren Ayama recalled. The walk from there was full of silence. Kaname offered many easy subjects to discuss, but Ayama was resistant and still uncomfortable.

As they reached the classroom, most of the others splayed themselves about the room lazily. A vampire with fiery red hair and ember eyes laid on top of the desks and stared at the ceiling. The air around him was one of sadness and loneliness. Ayama watched as Kaname leaned against one of the windows, flipping open a book that had been left there. Other vampires proceeded to their usual poses, it seemed.

The lazy eyed vampires that had offended Ayama her first night cornered themselves in the farthest corner. Ruka, with her eyes incessantly flickering to Kaname, Ayama noticed, stood at the window, close to him.

Ayama turned away, facing the board. It was blank, the dust of past words and numbers erased forever. She turned around once again, trying to envision what the classroom would look like with golden light flowing through the windows instead of the moon's milky glow.

"Now, who is this, standing in my spot?" a deep, voice rumbled from the entrance.

Ayama whirled around with wide eyes to see a tall, handsome man. His hair was black and swept loosely about his face and shoulders, covering one of his eyes completely. But she could still see the eye patch. His one eye was a pale, yet stunning blue.

There was an audible thump as Kaname snapped his book shut. "Teacher, this is a new student."

He eyed her, grunted, then went behind his desk. "I am Toga Yagari."

"Hello," she bowed. "I am Ayama Wakahisa."

He froze, his eye darting to her. "Wakahisa?" He raised his eyebrows and glanced at Kaname with an expression Ayama couldn't decipher. Staring back at her, he murmured, "Mmm. Welcome to hell. Now go take a seat."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was morning again. The magnificent sun rose, painting the sky in pinks and oranges. Clouds hung low, the sun's golden light painting them also. A full moon could be seen fading opposite of the sun, the man on it giving the morning a blessing smile before he slept once more.

"Vampires," Ayama began thoughtfully, while she gazed at the moon, "are like moons."

Hiroshi followed her line of sight and sighed. "I suppose. Ayama! Hold the parasol properly!" He scorned, holding his own black umbrella against the sun.

She too sighed and blocked the sun's rays. Through the white fabric of her parasol, she could nearly feel the warmth, which both stung and tingled. Hiroshi and Ayama had snuck out of the dorms that morning, mostly because Ayama still couldn't sleep during the day, especially when she hadn't seen the sun rise.

Morning was her favorite time. She loved how the cold dew would stick to the air and surround her, leaving droplets on her skin. It would augment the scent of the earth, of the blooming life. Morning was also her favorite because it was where the moon and sun got to see each other .

She had always imagined that the sun and moon were an ancient old love story which hung untold in the sky.

Standing upon a stone bench, she twirled on her toe. "Hiroshi? Do you ever…regret kissing me?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, then looked away once his stare met hers.

He stared at her with his wide, brown eyes. Taking her hand and gazing up at her, he replied calmly, "I think….I think I have come to terms with it quicker than you have."

She blinked and whispered, "Well, I am sorry. Either way, I am sorry, Hiroshi." Using his hand to help her, Ayama stepped down from the bench. "I have a feeling we're being watched." She turned to look up at the windows of the dorm, Hiroshi following suit.

But there was nothing. Ayama knew her sense wasn't wrong, but she also knew that whoever was watching, didn't mean harm. Yet, she had no idea how she knew. Kaname had said she would have to find her powers by herself, but already it seemed she had so many! Most of it, she realized, was following her senses.

Ayama twirled the handle of her parasol and, still holding Hiroshi's hand, turned and began walking away. Hiroshi followed, as he always had, as he always would.

It wasn't long until she spotted him. He was emerging from the trees, a tall, silver haired angel who looked more lost and fallen than anything Ayama had ever known or seen. His intense eyes remained on Ayama as she walked toward him. She sensed Hiroshi tense, so she squeezed his hand to calm him.

"Good morning, Zero," she called out.

He glowered and muttered something under his breath. Then he said, more audible this time, "What are you doing out here? It's morning. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Hiroshi stepped in front of her, growling defensively, "She can't sleep in the morning. And what about you, guardian? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Zero's eyes narrowed, and Ayama noticed his fingers twitched toward his belt, which appeared to have a gun tucked in it. Her heart skipped a beat. She didn't know Zero very well, and he already seemed to dislike her, but would he shoot her?

Then, remembering she was a pureblood, a vampiric force not to be reckoned with, she gently pushed Hiroshi aside. There was a small giddy yet nervous feeling in her stomach at the thought of being invincible.

"Hiroshi…" she said sternly. "You must be tired since you sound so grumpy. Why don't you go inside and sleep?" She knew he would understand it to be a command and would have to obey.

Glaring, he unwillingly trudged back to the Moon dorms entrance.

Ayama and Zero stared at each other, not speaking, not blinking. The silence drew on with small birds singing their sweet tunes and flying about the sky. A gust of cold wind swept both of their hair into their faces, yet neither one still moved.

Finally, Zero was the first to break the silence. "Chairman Cross says your name is Ayama Wakahisa."

She nodded, still staring at his face, his small chin, his sinewy limbs. His body was narrow and lean, built for running and flexibility.

Something flashed across his eyes, whether it was fear or confusion, she couldn't tell. "You were raised by humans," he stated flatly.

Smiling, she corrected, "Not by humans, with humans."

He didn't respond. Instead, he murmured, "Wakahisa….Be careful. This school isn't what is appears to be at all. And, about Kaname…be careful around him. He always has his own agenda." Shrugging, he stalked off.

Puzzled by his strange warning, she realized she had forgotten to ask him what he was. But it was too late, he had disappeared. Moving slowly in the direction of the Moon dorm's entrance, Ayama glanced up at the windows, knowing that something sinister was watching.

And Kaname was.

Shuddering, Ayama entered the dorm, closing the heavy doors behind her.

"Ah! Ayama-san!" Ichijou and two other vampires were standing at the stop of the grand stairs. "What were you doing outside during the day?"

She smiled and answered honestly, "I wanted to see the sun rise. Is that okay?"

The other two vampires exchanged surprised looks. One had bright turquoise eyes which shone and glittered. His blonde hair was splayed about his head, similar to his friend's hair, which was a mussed mess.

Ichijou slowly descended. "Ayama, this is Aido Hanabusa and Kain Akatsuki. They wanted to meet you." He smiled and stopped as he reached the end of the stairs.

Closing her parasol, she bowed and replied, "Pleasure to meet both of you officially. Why are all of you up this morning?"

Ichijou rubbed the back of his neck and grinned nervously. "Oh, well…you know. We were just strolling about and…"

"Kuran told us to retrieve you. He wishes to speak with you," the one named Kain spoke up bluntly.

Ichijou whirled around and glared. "So much for subtle," he grumbled grudgingly.

Ascending the stairs, she responded, "Well, I will put my parasol up in my room and meet him in just a moment."

Aido stepped in front of her. "Uh, well. Kaname-sama wishes to speak to you about your room." He glanced at Kain and Ichijou.

"What's wrong?" her eyes darted between the three of them.

Kain answered the question first, "It's been ransacked, your room."

"What?!" the surprise left her lips before she could stop it. Without another word, Ayama took off up the stairs, dashing passed the closed doors, the whitewashed walls. Skidding to a halt, it was easy to tell which one was her room.

Stepping in, over the shreds of the door they had just replaced, Ayama saw Hiroshi already beginning to clean.

"What happened?" she cried out, staring at her belongings strewn across the floor. Some of her clothes had been ripped, her books torn and thrown. The canopy of her bed was ripped to pieces, only strips hanging from the poles then. Her bed was covered in goose feathers, her pillows completely annihilated.

A message was written in red across the wall.

"Powerful blood: powerful drink. Your blood is ours."

Scared, Ayama slowly began walking backwards. Backing away from the damaged scene, she ran into something solid and screamed, jumping away.

Hiroshi was immediately by her side, wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest.

Kaname appraised the room with steady, yet angry eyes. "Hhmm. This is unfortunate. Security here is excellent, so it must have been an inside job. Amaya," he reached out his hand, "why don't you come with me? We should report this to the Chairman."

She clung to Hiroshi, reluctant to let go of his familiarity, of his comfort. But she knew she had to go. Releasing Hiroshi's shirt, still shaken, she allowed Kaname to take her hand gently and lead her away.

As they walked, servants in black and white appeared, as if they had been hiding in the walls, and proceeded in helping Hiroshi clean up. Other vampires woke and opened their doors in curiosity, but the sight of the formidable Kaname and terrified looking Ayama had them shutting their doors once more.

Kaname said to her as they walked, "You are a different pureblood, Ayama. More different than you realize."

"So, others will continue to harass me because I was raised by humans then?" she asked, staring at the ground.

He gazed at her a moment, his expression, as always it seemed, unreadable, and it gave Ayama the feeling that his words meant more than she really did realize.

--

She had excused herself from class. Yagari hadn't appeared to care at all. He was mostly frustrated that she had interrupted his lecture which Ayama couldn't remember what it was about anyway. She wasn't actually bothering with listening or learning any of the complex things the vampires were being taught.

It wasn't that she couldn't understand, she simply was apathetic about it. Her parents had been her teachers and tutors when she was younger and had home schooled her. Ayama loved her parents as teachers. They were enthusiastic about every subject ranging from how to read Egyptian hieroglyphs and how to understand quantum theory. Ayama never did understand quantum theory, but she felt that that didn't matter anymore.

Wandering around the fluorescent lit hallways, she basked in the silence, the quietness. It surrounded her, enveloped her, made her senses come alive. Closing her eyes as she walked, Ayama found she could sense her surroundings- the walls, the chair at the far end of the hall, the passing windows. She even found she could hear the sound of running water through the pipes and the soft buzz of electricity as it flowed through the walls.

Using her nostrils, she was able to detect the former presence of human life. Ayama could smell the sweat, the nerves, the crushes. She could easily detect the smell of vampires. The scent was unnatural, not alive. It was like the smell of catacombs, undetectable by humankind.

Ayama wandered, eventually leaving the building completely. She found herself roaming, just looking and listening, practicing her abilities. The campus, she realized, was a lot larger than she expected.

Finding her way into the forest which surrounded most of the academy, Ayama was amazed by the natural beauty she hadn't experience in so long. At her home, she would always find some reason to be near trees or on trees, or outside for that matter. Any reason at all just to be near the earth.

Placing a hand on the rough bark of a tree, she sighed and leaned against it.

"Tired, are we?" A silhouette appeared from behind a cluster of bushes.

Ayama cried out, startled, but she was instantly aware that it was a vampire. He even stepped out of the shadows to reveal a white Night Class uniform.

Smiling, she held her hand over her pulsing heart and said, "You scared me. Why are you here? Did Yagari or Kaname send you to retrieve me?" She stayed by the tree, digging her nails into the bark.

Something was amiss. She was sensing more vampiric presences than what she was seeing.

Smirking cruelly, the unrecognizable vampire hissed, "_We_ were not sent by that lowlife hunter, nor the pureblood."

Others, not wearing the school's uniform, seemed to appear out of thin air. Their faces were all pale and blank, their eyes dull. Ayama counted nearly ten, including the one masquerading as a Night Class student.

Her hear jammed painfully against her ribs as Ayama fought to control her breath. It wasn't a good situation at all.

"Wh-what do you want?!" she cried at him, gulping repeatedly as she kept her back against the tree. Her mind was racing- all sorts of escape routes embed into her mind. She just wasn't sure what would work.

His eyes, with a mere blink, turned a vicious red. "To complete our mission." He slowly began to prowl towards her.

Ayama knew she was a pureblood, knew she was supposed to have some sort of ability to save her, but, when she looked inside herself for anything, she found nothing. Emptiness. "And…what is that?" She steeled her legs for her plan.

"To capture powerful blood." And he lunged.

And Ayama jumped.

She went straight up, her hand grasping an outstretched branch. But it wasn't long until the others were jumping, their fingers splayed out to grab any part of her.

Ayama screamed and swung herself to the next tree, hitting it with a painful thump. She could feel some scrapes form on her brow, but disappear as soon as they had come. Not wasting time, she clawed her way up, scrambling to get away as her pursuers came from behind like panthers. They spread out and made a move to encircle her tree.

Noticing this, she panicked and jumped for the next tree. Her jacket was caught on a branch, and she was forced to rip it off. More twigs and branches scratched at her stockings, but it all was minimal and only stung for a second.

Another vampire crashed into her as she swung low. Together, they clawed at each other, falling to the ground with a painful crash. Her attacker pulled at her hair, causing Ayama to scream as she kicked him in the face and rolled away.

But then there was another and then another. She charged two of them, allowing her inner vampire to take over her, envelope her.

Ayama froze mid-attack, shivers and tingles running up and down her spine. It was then that she could feel everything. She wasn't even sure what the everything was, but it coursed through her veins and throughout her body, giving her a feeling of superiority, of awesome power.

The invaders stopped in their tracks, staring in fear at Ayama as her eyes turned blood red. A few began shaking, backing away slowly. Only a good few shook off her waves of power and authority.

But, either way, it was too late. A force was building in the palm of her hand, something she wasn't sure she had full control of, and yet, she didn't care if it was controlled or not.

Raising her hand, her whole body shook as she slammed her palm to the earth. A power stronger than a blazing fire and roaring tornado ripped through her and crawled through the earth, shaking the earth's plates with a tremendous force.

Everyone fell to the ground, including a shocked Ayama. The earth opened where her attackers were and swallowed them whole. Trees snapped and fell like simple twigs. Ayama could even hear the far off screams of the Day Class. The ground rumbled and rolled, shook and quaked furiously. The earth, when finished eating her enemies, proceeded to close its mouth with more rumbling and shaking, forcing the grass and dirt together like a massive tidal wave.

And, when things went still, Ayama sat in the middle of the destruction. Dirt fell on her like dry, brown rain, dousing her hair and white uniform. Feeling so weak and drained, she laid on the ground and closed her eyes. And, with an enervated sigh, the vampire within her fell back asleep.

Before Ayama walked completely into the dark abyss of dreams, she could hear two distinct voices.

"I knew something like this would happen," growled Yagari.

"It was only an accident. You must take her to my room for rest," advised Kaname.

But Yagari protested, "No. The infirmary. She looks dead."

"You seem to forget, _we_ _are_ dead."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A damp cloth was pressed against her forehead. Ayama couldn't feel her arms or legs. There was a dull throbbing pain within her head, and she groaned, feeling the aches all over, yet unable to move. She forced her eyes open, slowly crawling out of the dark cave of sleep, of near death. Bright fluorescent lights pierced her eyes with a stinging pain.

Moaning and closed them once again, the cool, wet cloth gently wiped her eyelids.

"Hiro-Hi-Hiroshi?" she croaked, finding her voice scarce.

"No." It was the deep, rumbling voice of Yagari.

Forcing her eyes to open once again, squinting against the light, she asked, "Wh-what are….you doing-"

"I was worried. You've been out for three days now." He placed the cloth back on her forehead. "There are many who are worried. That Hiroshi boy especially. Chairman Cross was forced to put him in a temporary…..detention cell."

"What?! Why?!" she cried, still unable to sit up or even move.

Yagari sighed, "He hit Kaname, and now all the Night Class students are calling for his head."

"Why?" Ayama whispered, the back of her throat sore and scratchy after she had raised her voice.

"Kuran had you locked away in his rooms for some time. He would only let the guardians, the Chairman, and I in to see you. This Hiroshi boy, as I understand, is your servant, and K-"

"No. He's my friend."

Raising his hands in defense, he replied, "Either way, Kuran would not allow him to see you. Hiroshi blew up and hit him. For his protection, of course, Chairman Cross had him placed in a detention cell. If he hadn't, the other vampires would have torn him to pieces. They are quite furious."

"Oh." She swallowed a lump in her throat, wishing for Hiroshi. She had to get him out. But why would Kaname keep her in his rooms? Did Yagari say she had been asleep three days? "But….why are you here again?" Ayama's mind was spinning on an axis and wouldn't stop. "And, where am I now?" The room, she noticed, was completely white.

"I brought you into the infirmary, against Kaname's wishes, but the Chairman overruled him. The Night Class was beginning to become….rowdy. I understand there are mixed feelings about you there…But I am here because, as a part of the Hunter's Association, it is my job to figure out what happened."

Slowly the feeling was coming back to Ayama's arms, fingers, legs, and toes. Staring up at Yagari, who gazed back at her expectantly, she allowed herself to remember. Of course she remembered. Ayama simply wasn't sure if she remembered correctly.

Had that all really happened? Had she really done those things?

"I-I was ambushed by a vampire disguised as a Night Class student. He had others with him, and they wanted…" What had they wanted? She carefully and gingerly rose up on her elbows. "My blood, I think." She bit her lip, feeling so lost and confused. It was all jumbling inside her. Ayama wasn't sure if she could hold it all in. "They attacked me, and I ran, but they caught up, and I…."

He waited. "And you caused several earthquakes. Well, at least, the earthquakes' epicenter was exactly where we found you, or so Kaname and the Chairman say." Running his fingers through his wild hair, Yagari said, "Now, Ayama, I need you to tell me what happened. What caused the earthquakes?"

The power, the force that had run through her body….Ayama could feel the ghost of it through her veins. She felt weak, which was what made her lay back down. Sighing and closing her eyes, sleep drawing her in with its soft arms, she murmured, "I caused them. I-I don't know how." She yawned. "I'm so…sleepy."

There was the sound of a chair scraping against tile. Ayama opened her eyes momentarily to see Yagari stare down at her with a serious expression.

"Ayama, I think you need to know, I am on your side. You have unknowingly been thrust into a chess game. You are the king, if you consider the chess meaning, and someone is out to capture you. I don't know why, but I feel I must protect you. You are the most human vampire I have ever met. I want you to stay that way, and I want to make sure of it." She could feel his fingers on her cheek.

But her mind was already slipping, unable to fully comprehend the true and deep meaning of his words. So, she replied while yawning and rolling over onto her side, "I don't like chess that much."

--

Ayama sat on the plush window seat of her newly assigned room. Her new room had dark red walls and cherry wood furnishings. Her bed was covered in black silk, the canopy of it black lace. The room was so much darker, gloomier. Ayama missed her old one.

Donning only a white fluffy robe, which had been lain at the foot of her bed when she had awoken in her new room, Ayama stared down at the garden to which her room now overlooked. It faced the growing moon and endless forests beyond.

There was a knock, and then her door opened. Turning slightly, her heart jumped, excited to see Hiroshi once again.

And he stepped in wearing the uniform's black buttoned down shirt and stark white pants. Her eyes couldn't help but notice the few loose buttons that exposed a sinewy chest.

Ayama made a move to jump up and run to him, but she was too late. Already Hiroshi had her in his arms, cradling her like a precious doll. He pressed her firmly against himself, burying his face in her long, raven hair.

She giggled and kissed his forehead. "Put me back down, Hiroshi!" And he did so, a relieved expression on his soft face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked immediately. "Did they treat you well? Are you thirsty? When was the last time you fed? Do you need my blood?" He tilted his neck towards her.

A moment came where Ayama could sense the blood running through his veins like wild horses on an open plain. Licking her dry lips, she replied, "Now that I think of it, I am sort of parched." She wanted to feel the sweet, warm blood on her lips, trickling down her aching throat. Her fingers brushed his neck lightly, until she snapped out of it.

Shaking her head, she smiled apologetically. "No. I'll be fine. What about you? Are you thirsty?" Ayama gathered her long hair and moved it to her opposite shoulder.

His gentle eyes widened for a moment as his body tensed. Ayama could see the vampire float through his eyes and then disappear. "No, but you should drink. They probably gave you blood tablets as you slept." He shook his head. "Those are hardly filling. Please, Ayama. Drink from me." Hiroshi moved to sit across from her, still offering his neck.

And she knew he was right. Moving onto her knees, Ayama scooted closer to him. Hiroshi, in response, placed his arms around her waist, leaning his head against the wall and raising his neck towards her.

Holding his head carefully in her hands, she lowered her lips to his neck, feeling the delectable scented blood rushing through. The vampire within her, not the powerful, terrifying one from the night before, was aroused and hungry. She slowly sank her teeth into his neck, savoring the liquid as it came running past her lips, down her throat.

Hiroshi sighed and held her tightly, as if he was clinging onto something he was afraid of losing.

Just then the door opened. The knock, if it had existed, had been unheard. Ayama ripped herself away from Hiroshi's delicious blood, feeling full and energized. Blood trickled down her lip and chin. Hiroshi, much to Ayama's surprise, immediately licked the stray droplet from her chin just as her parents and Kaname stepped into the room.

Her parents instantly came rushing at her, their only daughter. Four long arms wrapped around her, dragging her away from Hiroshi and kissing her cheeks repeatedly.

Her mother clung the tightest. "Ayamie!" She kissed both of Ayama's cheeks. "Darling! Are you alright?"

Her father, done with his hugs and kisses, unwrapped Ayama's mother from her. "Chiyo, give the child space. I'm sure she's fine. She just fed by the looks of Hiroshi." Her father gave a respectful acknowledging nod to Hiroshi, who rose form his seat and bowed.

Chiyo Wakahisa frowned. "I thought you were supposed to be drinking blood tablets?"

She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck absentmindedly, "Ahhh, well…."

Hiroshi stepped in, "It was my fault. I am sorry." He bowed low.

Akemi, uncaring as to how his daughter fed, as long as it wasn't on humans, simply dismissed Hiroshi, declaring he had important business to discuss with Ayama. Hiroshi reluctantly left, not without growling at Kaname, Ayama noticed, on his way out.

Her father wrapped an arm around Ayama's shoulder and guided her back to the window seat. "Now, your mother and I have important news…."

Ayama was a little surprised. How come they weren't bombarding her with questions about what happened? She imagined that Yagari, after talking with her, would relay the information to the Chairman and then the Chairman to her parents. But, wouldn't they ask to hear the story from her? "Father, don't you want to hear how-"

"Sshh!" Chiyo Wakahisa patted her hand to silence her. "Listen to him."

"But-"

"Be quiet, Ayama! We have thrilling news!"

Confused as to why they weren't dying to hear her tell the story and puzzled as to what could be so thrilling, Ayama silenced herself, gripping the folds of her robe. She glanced at Kaname, whose expression was one of content and, almost, it seemed, victory.

Taking her hand in his, Ayama's father then said, "Ayama-san, we understand that you would like to pick your own husband, but circumstances have changed. Now, formally there would be a ball, but since this offer came so quickly, your mother and I chose not to deny it."

She was frozen to her seat, already predicting what he would say. Her heart lodged in her throat as she waited for him to finish.

"We are proud to inform you, Ayama-san, that your fiancée is Kaname-sama!" He grinned madly and waited for her excitement.

It was a smack to the face. Feeling lead weigh down her heart, Ayama pasted on the best smile she could muster. Standing, she faced her parents and bowed, saying, "Thank you, mother and father. This is overwhelming." And it was. Facing Kaname, she bowed again, "And thank you Kaname-sama."

Her parents, giddy with their own self-accomplishment, stood and began walking out of the room, muttering about how the new couple would have to get to know each other, and that they would be staying down the hall for the night.

Ayama turned away from Kaname, so lost and jumbled. She wished for Iku, her best friend. She needed someone she could talk to, someone that wasn't a vampire. She found herself missing human interaction, the simple and easiness of it all. It was uncomplicated and so refreshing.

She could sense Kaname hovering behind her, just a hair's breath away.

Whispering, he said, "This is best for the pureblood kind. Feelings can grow, Ayama. Feelings can develop." He lowered his face to her neck, kissing the nape softly. "You will love me in time."

Ayama didn't respond. She stood there, gazing out into the green world beyond, wishing she could collapse in tears or fly far, far away. She was so dumbfounded at everything, all she could do was stand and stare.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Evening was dawning fast. The sun was sinking behind a thin rim of clouds, setting them afire with the sunset's colors. Ayama could sense Hiroshi behind her, staring not at the beautiful sunset, but at her. She had just told him of her engagement to Kaname, and the vibes she was receiving weren't ones of joy.

Ayama felt Hiroshi step closer, keeping the tiniest of distances from her. "And, you want this?" he spoke softly, sadly.

Sighing, she moved away from him. "I want what will make my parents happy, and it is my duty to continue on the pureblood line. My kind is almost extinct, and if I can help prevent that, then I must."

He was silent a moment before he asked, "What do you think of Kaname? Honestly, I mean. Don't give me a polished answer saying that it doesn't matter anymore, or the crock about your duty."

Ayama turned sharply, glaring. How could he do this? How could he make her reflect on the things she already knew? She knew she had no feelings toward Kaname and that she didn't want to marry him at all. Ayama didn't need Hiroshi's help in realizing all of that.

But his brown eyes were no longer the comfortable, familiar ones Ayama had grown to expect. There was something beneath it all, something that sent shivers down her spine.

Swallowing, she replied slowly, "Honestly? He…Kaname-sama seems so cold and distant. He's…what should I call it? _Inhuman_. Everyone tells me that I am the most human of the vampires, but, if I am, then how can I be with someone so opposite of me?"

Getting down on a knee, bowing his head, Hiroshi said boldly, "Ayama, I beg you. Choose another pureblood. Anyone but Kaname Kuran. I know someone like me can never marry you, but I want to at least make sure you find happiness with another."

Blinking profusely, she stuck her finger in her ear and twisted it around to make sure she was hearing right. "What? What did you say, Hiroshi?"

Keeping his head low, his brown locks falling into his alabaster face, he said, "I apologize for speaking so bluntly, but you must hear me out: Do not marry Kaname Kuran."

She shook her head. "No, no, no! You said something after that. What did you say?"

There was silence.

"Hiroshi…..?" He was so still, it scared her. Taking a tentative step forward, outstretching her hand, Ayama placed her hand on his head. His hair was feathery to the touch, and she couldn't help but run her fingers through it.

But Hiroshi rose immediately, taking her hand. Gazing at her, he squeezed her hand and then let go. "I guess, we shouldn't talk about such things right now. After all, you have yet to explain to me properly as to what happened in the forest."

Ayama gasped and covered her mouth, plopping down on the bed in shock. She had completely forgotten about that night. The sudden, impending marriage had taken her whole consciousness. But, what she found stranger was that no one had questioned her about it before. Her parents and Kaname had been silent, dismissive. Now as she thought about it, it seemed to Ayama as if they had purposely tried to distract her.

Hiroshi sat beside her, watching her face intently. "Unless you don't wish to talk about it…."

She shook her head. "No. Yes. I mean, you're the first one to ask what happened. Besides Yagari."

"Perhaps they didn't want you to think about it for some time. They will probably ask you about it once they think you're fully recovered." He glanced out the window and then leaned against it.

Rubbing the back of her head absentmindedly, Ayama asked, "Hiroshi, did my parents, by chance, explain to you the powers of a pureblood?"

He sighed. "No. But they did warn me that you would be going through changes now that you're awake."

Nodding slowly, she sighed too and began her tale.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Walking beside Kaname to class, Ayama could feel the eyes and whispers of all. It hovered around her like a mist that wouldn't go away even if she swatted at it. The Day Class girls were staring, yet screaming in desperate attempts to get attention from the beautiful creatures so far from their grasp, yet not far from their fingertips.

The guardians held the black clad girls as usual. The one named Yuuki, Ayama noticed, repeatedly glanced at Kaname. Her small cheeks had the faintest of blushes, and it was no mystery to her how Yuuki felt. Surprisingly, Ayama wasn't jealous. She could tell Yuuki had an honest and kind character, the kind that deserved good things in life. She would have gladly encouraged the relationship if it wasn't for what she was.

A pureblood vampire.

She sighed sadly, the humanness of her past a distant cloud being swept away from her hands. Her old life was fading like the old photographs she had once seen in Iku's, her best friend's, house. The pictures had been of Iku's grandparents in kimonos standing by a river after their wedding. Their faces were truly happy, truly in love, and truly prepared to be together for the rest of their lives.

Glancing up at Kaname's elegant and polished features, Ayama wondered if she could ever feel that way about him, if feelings really could develop. She glanced down at his hand, swinging gracefully at his side and yearned to hold it. She wanted to see what it would feel like to hold his hand.

"Ayama? Is everything alright?" he murmured to her with a voice smoother than silk. It passed over her skin like snakes, brushing her awareness only lightly.

"Mmhhmm." She simply nodded, her eyes stuck to his hand.

There was the smallest of chuckles as he lifted his hand. Examining it, he inquired, "Is there something wrong with my hand?"

Blushing, Ayama smiled and turned away, muttering, "Not at all. They're just very pretty."

Holding his hand up against the light of the fading sun, Kaname replied, "Hhmmm. I don't see it." Startling Ayama, he took her hand and raised it into the light. "But your hands, yes. I see the gentleness, the litheness." Stroking it with the back of his thumb, he lowered their hands together, holding on gingerly.

She waited a second, waiting for a feeling, any feeling that would run through her. But, she realized with a sinking heart, that it felt awkward. As sweet as it all was, Kaname's hands felt large and cold against Ayama's. Her smile wavered, but she kept her eyes straight ahead, staring at the cobblestone path as it led to the main building.

Suddenly, Ichijou appeared on the other side of Kaname. Kaname immediately let go of her hand and switched his attention to Ichijou as he explained important information Ayama had no interest in. There was, in fact, a small part of her that was relieved. She didn't know what holding her true love's hand would feel like, but she definitely knew it wouldn't feel like a motionless brick.

And, as much as she didn't want to think about it, Ayama knew Kaname was a duty to her kind, an honor. The least she could do for her parents, who she knew were in the Moon Dorm's guest suit that minute planning an engagement celebration, was to be with Kaname.

--

Yagari remained at Cross Academy. Ayama knew that he was a vampire hunter, since after her parents had told her, and would have figured he had many assignments to look after. Her parents had told her that he was currently the top hunter for the Hunter's Council, and was known to be the most efficient, effective hunter around.

And, though he hunted her kind, whatever level it was, Ayama wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't even annoyed or aggravated by his presence as her fellow peers appeared to be. His words from not so long ago still stayed with her whenever she thought of him.

"_Ayama, I think you need to know, I am on your side."_

Her senses, one of her many pureblood abilities Ayama guessed, told her that he hadn't been lying. He was on her side, even though she didn't even understand what that fully meant. She knew there was more to his words than she knew, and probably than he knew. But, there was nothing she could do about it.

Yagari's voice was drowned out as a pair of voices from the far back of the room caught her ears. What had caught her attention was the mere whisper of her name.

"Ayama is so strange. I saw her hugging that servant of hers in the hallway the other day."

"Yeah. She also goes out in the morning a lot. I've seen her walking around the Moon Dorm's grounds."

The first two voices, Ayama noticed, sounded mellow and slow, almost lazy, but then a third voice jumped in with a haughty murmur.

"How could she? Doesn't she realize she belongs to Kaname-sama now? They are engaged, and she's hugging other men?!"

"Calm down, Ruka."

"No! Kaname-sama does not deserve to be treated like this!"

Ayama would have been excited that her hearing was beginning to advance, but the conversation had her spiraling down between sadness and anger. How could they say things they knew nothing about?

"Wait. Did you say she walks around the grounds in the morning?" it was the voice of Ruka, Ayama noticed.

There was a pause with what she assumed to be a nod.

And Ruka said again, "What kind of vampire does that? The sun is our enemy."

"It is like I said, she is strange."

"What is she doing here anyway?" It was a low whisper voice of a female.

"I don't know, but I find her presence annoying. I can't believe Kaname-sama would marry someone. She's too quirky, too human, and has such a distasteful upbringing. Who would raise their child like that?"

"Crazy purebloods."

"Why would they do that?"

Then, suddenly, Ichijou sat beside her. Surprised, she glanced at Yagari to find him facing the board, scribbling down notes she would never write. Gazing back at Ichijou, who smiled kindly at her, she offered him a weak smile and mouthed, "Hi."

Lowering his face to her slumped height, he whispered to her, "Ayama-san, don't look so hurt."

Shrugging, she replied, "I think I am more angry than hurt."

She heard the barest of scrapes as the chair next to her was pulled out and occupied. The fiery haired noble, whose name she recalled was Kain Akatsuki, stared at her, emotionless.

"Wakahisa-san, there's no need to be upset." His ember eyes bore into hers, blazing a truth she couldn't deny.

Nodding slowly, she whispered, "I know, but-"

Aidou Hanabusa, who had been sitting in front of her, turned around carefully to face her. Smiling wide and earnestly, he said, "You are unique. Crazy for wanting to watch the sun, but unique all the same."

Ichijou placed a friendly and warm hand on her shoulder. "Don't listen to them, Ayama."

Smiling and feeling comforted, the rest of class proceeded with Ayama surrounded by those who she hardly knew, but felt comforted by. No longer did she bother to listen to the bitter mutterings of those in the back of the room. They were irrelevant as she listened to Ichijou's explanation on what Yagari was teaching.

At the end of class, the vampires began filing out with Kaname in the lead. Ayama held back, unwilling to walk beside him once again. But as she strode towards the door, Yagari called her name.

"Ayama-san, may I have a word?"

Pausing, she watched as Ichijou glanced back at her, then nodded, exiting the room. Placing books she never opened on one of the desks, she turned to Yagari and waited.

He sighed tiredly and leaned against the blackboard, slipping a cigarette out of his shirt pocket. Fumbling for the lighter hidden within his pant's pockets, he began with, "I heard from Chairman Cross yesterday that your room was trashed a couple of days ago. He said there was writing on the wall, but he couldn't remember what it said." Yagari flicked the lighter open and lit his cigarette, his single blue eye staring expectantly at her.

She blinked, recalling the words vaguely. "Uh, well….I believe it said something like, 'Powerful blood; powerful drink. Your blood is ours.'"

Taking a drag, he pursed his lips. "I see. Ayama, do you understand what that means?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "I-well…Not exactly. I actually never got the chance to ask or even think about it. I assumed that the Night Class student that attacked me that night was the one who ransacked my room."

"And you never thought about it again after the attack and then the engagement?"

"I-I guess so."

"Doesn't that seem odd to you?" Yagari began pacing on front of the black board. "The engagement, I mean. Your room is ransacked by the masquerading Night Class student, then you are attacked by him, and then your parents are announcing your engagement to Kuran. Awfully eventful few days, I think." He took a quick drag and flicked the ashes off the tip of his cigarette.

"Yagari-sensei, what did the message mean? I can understand that it involves the fact that I am a pureblood, but…" She could see what he was getting at, what he was trying to put together. Something was odd about it all, especially the part of her parents and the engagement.

Dropping the cigarette and squishing it with the tip of his shoe, he answered, "When one drinks the blood of a pureblood, they obtain great powers. But that is only if they drain them completely. If a vampire was to drain you dry, they would assimilate all of your abilities, even ones you don't even know about."

Moving to sit behind one of the desks, Ayama let the information soak in. "So, the Night Class student wanted my abilities because I'm a pureblood?"

"Yes."

"But why not Kaname?"

He didn't respond at first. After a moment of silence, he responded, "Any number of reasons. They don't like you. You are more susceptible because you haven't fully tapped into and tamed your powers. They think you are weak. They were paid to take you down. They were hungry fools that thought they could kill you."

She shook her head, the words she exchanged with the false student flying through her mind. "No, no. I remember now. He said they were on a mission. They wanted to complete their mission to capture a powerful pureblood."

He frowned. "You didn't tell me that before."

Lowering her eyes, she admitted, "I forgot. With everything happening so fast, it slipped away."

"I think it is safe to suggest then that they were hired. By who, though?" He scratched his head. "Either way, if they had wanted a powerful pureblood they should have gone for Kuran. He is the most powerful one known, and one would have more leverage if they captured him."

"But maybe they couldn't because he is too powerful?" she added, thinking it all through. Ayama felt as if her mind was running in circles. None of it was making sense. She was never one for playing chess and thinking strategically for that matter; thus, she felt she couldn't see what was missing.

"Unless…." Yagari muttered, his eye directed at her. "Ayama, your family's history. What do you know about it?"

Confounded as to what that had to do with anything, she replied, "Er, nothing, really. My parent's never mentioned the family history. Come to think of it, I don't even know if I have grandparents."

As she pondered silently about possible grandparents she never met, Yagari muttered softly, almost so where Ayama couldn't hear, "This may be going out on a far fetched limb, but….I need you to ask you parents about your history."

Forcing herself away from the thought of grandparents, she asked, "Why?"

Turning away from her, he replied quickly, "Why would they waste time trying to capture you? You're a simple pureblood, no offense. They would have to be desperate for power if they wanted to capture you." Then shaking his head furiously, his black hair thrashing about his face, he said, frustrated, "It doesn't make sense! Something doesn't fit! I can't put my finger on it, which leads me to think about some far fetched legend." He plopped down behind his desk, a crease between his brows.

Backing towards the door, Ayama could understand. She too felt something was odd. The situation, when she looked at it, seemed simple enough. They wanted her blood for power because she was a pureblood. But then why ransack her room? Why leave a warning message?

It all seemed to make sense, but Ayama's senses were telling her otherwise. No one would simply try to capture a pureblood without a serious reason. Who would go through all the trouble?

"I will ask my parents," she concluded aloud, exiting the classroom and leaving Yagari to chain smoke and continue his own thoughts.

She stood before the double doors of the guest's suite. Her mind was still spinning from her discussion with Yagari. Checking the hallway to see if it was empty, Ayama felt like a criminal, sneaking through the paneled corridors. Taking a deep breath in, she knocked hard against the white doors.

Akemi Wakahisa swung the door open, grinning. "Ayama!" He wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug and guided her into the large suite.

The ceiling was high, cream colored walls stretching up to reach it. A vast expanse of a bed sat in the middle of the room, golden sheets and blankets piled on top of it. Ornately carved oak furniture sat in the corner, forming a small parlor. A single, plain door led to a large, ceramic tiled bathroom Ayama only had a glimpse of.

Her mother sat on one of the stiff couches. "Oh, thank goodness you are here! Now, what color would you prefer the cake to be? All white? Or would you like a white base with red embroidery? Maybe a royal green or blue.." She tapped a pencil against her red bottom lip and jotted something down on a notepad.

"Red embroidery? No, I don't think so." Ayama's father sat next to his wife. "I think I like the sound of lavender. Lavender icing swirling around the cake."

Chiyo's eyes lit up. "Magnificent! Lavender would be perfect!" And she took the pencil's eraser to the notepad.

Ayama stood before them, her feelings mixed and lost. "Mother, father," she said so softly that it made them look at her in surprise. "I want to know about our family's history."

They stared at her then gave each other askance glances. Chiyo Wakahisa rose from her seat and strode to the bed side table, placing the notepad down. Clearing her throat and straightening her light blue pants suit, she offered Ayama an uneasy smile. "Why, dear, would you want to know about our family history all of a sudden?"

Shrugging, she sat across from her father, whose expression was unreadable. His familiar, round face was shadowed, his friendly eyes shady. "I am curious. We do have a family history, right?"

Neither of them responded at first.

But then, her father said, "Ayama, you shouldn't think about little things such as history. You are about to be married. You must mentally prepare yourself for that. Soon, you are going to be running a household, and you will be bearing children, continuing the pureblood line. You must reflect on your duty to Kaname and our kind. This is the highest honor, and I don't think you understand that."

Bearing children. The thought made her stomach turn into knots. But her father was avoiding the question, she could tell. He wasn't even staring her in the eye. "But what about grandparents? Do I even have grandparents?"

Chiyo stepped in. "Long dead, Ayama. They are long dead. Your father and I must continue planning this engagement ball, and this is a hindrance. We love you dear, but stick to your studies and learn what you can before it is time to go." She approached her daughter, grasping her hands and kissing the backs of them lightly. "Go now."

Rising quickly, she marched out of the room, knowing by their tone that they would not answer her questions. But, as the door closed behind her, she paused, pressing her ear gently against it.

Her mother was first to speak. "What made her ask such a question? Where did it come from?"

"Mmm. I have no idea, Chiyo. It is not good, though. We will have to tell her eventually."

"But Akemi!"

"Enough. We couldn't hide the fact that she was a vampire forever, and this is merely another thing that will surface in time."

"The attack, though….."

"Yes. It's surfacing quicker than we want."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

She sat in a tree, watching as the rest of the Night Class filed back through the Moon Dorm's gates of secrecy. Their beauty and gracefulness was reflected by the pale moonlight. Donning their white uniforms, Ayama watched them as they moved together in a silent pack, retreating from what was coming from the horizon.

The smell of catacombs and all things dead was left in their wake, causing Ayama to wrinkle her nose. She knew she must have had a scent like theirs, but she didn't enjoy it at all. Humans, she thought, were so vivacious and full of the most magnificent scents. Each one was unique and unlike the other.

The doors to the dorm closed with an echoed clunk and lights beyond plush curtains were lit, shadows dancing across the expensive fabric on all levels of the dorm.

Ayama sighed, knowing Hiroshi was probably fretting about where she was. But, she knew he would understand her need for space, for freedom, however small or temporary.

Staring down at the ground far below, she knew she could easily jump off and not injure herself. Yet, she was scared to jump. So, Ayama swung down her branch, her foot finding another below hers. Slowly, she descended, taking each branch at a time, cursing herself for being too scared to simply jump gracefully, instead of clamoring down.

Ayama hoped one day she would get comfortable with her abilities. The sharp hearing and clear sight was easy enough to get used to, but she knew her gifts went farther than that. She just didn't know if she could get used to them.

"Prowling after hours is forbidden," a stern voice said from behind her.

Startled, Ayama jumped and whirled around. With wide eyes, she stared at the silver haired boy. His scent was unknown to her, his eyes serious and haunting. His eyes were silver, or gray, Ayama couldn't tell. Either way, there was a hint of soft pink within them.

"Did you hear me?" he snapped, sounding puzzled yet annoyed.

Pulling herself back into place, she smiled apologetically, moving her hair out of her face. Feeling twigs and leaves, she felt herself blush, embarrassed that she probably looked so slovenly. She quickly pulled some of the earthly debris out of her hair, as she replied, "Sorry. Yes. I was just taking a midnight walk."

Frowning, Zero responded with, "That doesn't matter. You're not supposed to be out at this time. Once the Night Class is in, they're in until the next evening. I don't care who you are, even if the rumors of you being Kuran's fiancé is true."

Finding herself aggravated by his tone and his rudeness, Ayama sniffed proudly and said, "Fine then. I'll be going. Sorry to trouble you." She turned and began to walk away.

But, he wasn't finished. "And….if you really are his future wife, I suggest you remember my previous warning…."

Ayama swallowed hard, remembering his warning, but she didn't want to think about it.

"_And, about Kaname…be careful around him. He always has his own agenda." _

Then, a warning sense washed over Ayama. Suddenly she felt aware that they were not alone. Her eyes darted across the forests that stretched out behind Zero. Zero, after scrutinizing her expression, turned slowly.

It wasn't just one person. Ayama could feel the air stir with more than five presences.

Zero whipped a gun out, connected to him through a metal chain which tethered to his belt. She could feel the danger of the weapon, feel the ominous vibes around it and how it was designed to kill her kind.

But there was a rustling sound from within the dark trees. Ayama heard a twig crack, and her attention was no longer wondering about his gun. "There are many." Her heart beat rapidly. Who was coming? Why?

They came from the trees slowly, walking silently. Vampires. They were all vampires, and older ones at that. Most of them wore black, some even had cloaks. She couldn't see their eyes, but she could feel them. Zero immediately aimed his gun at them, a fierce scowl masking his face.

"Get the hell away from here, vampires," Zero hissed.

Carefully, she stepped next to him, whispering, "No. Don't."

A crease formed between his brows as he twirled to face her, changing his aim from the intruders to her. "What are you saying?" he shouted. "They are trespassers!"

The group of seven, within a blink of an eye, had Ayama surrounded. Zero stumbled backwards, confused, yet he kept his gun at the ready.

"What the hell is going on?" he growled, glaring with the power of a raging fire.

Ayama froze, terrified. She didn't know what to do, how to feel. Even her thoughts were awry, passing through her mind millions of times faster than normal.

One of them spoke up, after what felt like several minutes of silence. "We need you to come with us now." It took Ayama a moment to realize that he was talking to her.

Blinking, trying to find her voice, her eyes darted from Zero to the ones that created a barrier around her, she stuttered, "Wh-what?"

The voice, Ayama noticed it came from one of the vampires behind her, responded, "Ayama Wakahisa. You need to come with us this instant."

"W-why?" Ayama croaked.

"Because you must."

She shook her head. "I don't understand….." She glanced at Zero, who remained frozen. His gun was still aimed at her, but his expression was shocked and confounded, much similar to her own feelings.

"You either come with us willingly now, or forcefully later, Wakahisa." The voice warned.

"Do not give Ayama an ultimatum." Kaname appeared next to Zero, his female bodyguard with him. "You do not belong here. This is a sacred place. It is mutual ground that is not to be tested. I thought the Council was aware of that."

There was silence in response. Ayama had no idea what was going on, but she knew she wanted to get away from the vampires, from Zero's gun.

Kaname, with a calm, diplomatic air about him, said, "Please leave. If you wish to speak with Ayama-san, then I suggest you send an invitation." He took a step forward, so close to the vampires. He reached his hand through them, stretching it towards Ayama.

With a shaking hand, she reached out also and grasped his stone-like hand with relief, allowing him to pull her through the cluster of vampires.

"Kuran, you dare go against the Council?"

Pushing Ayama behind him, Kaname responded, "Not at all. I simply say that this is not the way to go about things. Please leave."

There was more silence, Kaname staring down the intruders with a mask of calm.

Shaking still, Ayama wasn't sure how much longer she could stay standing. Her blood rushed through her veins, making her feel faint. But, there something inside her, something hiding, that trembled within Ayama. She recognized the sense, the feeling. It was unfurling inside her, changing her, rippling under her skin.

Shuddering, she lowered herself to the ground. Digging her fingers in the cool soil, she gulped and fought the thing inside her. It was powerful, much stronger than she. Shivers and tingles ran down her spine, and Ayama clenched her teeth, holding the awesome force back.

Kaname kneeled beside her, the expression in his eyes somewhat scared. "Ayama? Just breathe. Breathe. Listen to my voice, and don't stop. You can't do this now. Not now. Stay as you are, and they will go away. Are you listening? Hold it back."

But she wasn't listening. The vampire inside her awakened. Waves of a might force washed over her, and Ayama felt her eyes change.

Feeling the power run underneath her skin, whisper through her veins, Ayama rose, no longer scared, only amazed. She felt steady, powerful. Staring at the vampires that had come for her, she said, with a voice that echoed throughout the trees and campus, "You will leave now." She glared at them, and watched as their heads turned towards each other, low murmurs of confusion.

A hard hand laid on her shoulder. "Ayama, you need to change back…" Kaname's voice almost sounded afraid.

Turning towards him, she found herself hissing at her fiancée.

"Wakahisa, come with us now," the same voice continued, except it wavered. "Or else we will be forced to take action."

Ayama found herself swiveling to face the intruders. It was all to surreal. She could feel energy tingling through her hands and fingers, and she knew that, if she used it right, she could annihilate all of them. And, surprisingly, she wanted to do that, wanted to get rid of them.

She outstretched her hand, pointing a single finger at them. "Leave or you will regret it."

Kaname gripped her elbow, attempting to force her arm down, but he couldn't. "Stop this, Ayama."

She shrugged him off, prepared to kill them with a twitch of her finger. She wasn't sure why she wanted to kill them, but her senses were speaking to her, as they did constantly now, and told her they were up to no good.

"AYAMA!" a familiar voice screamed from the gates of the school dorm.

Whirling around, involuntarily throwing an invisible force from her hand, Ayama watched, horrified, as her power, whatever it was, destroyed the Moon dorm gates. Hiroshi, miraculously, dashed and rolled out of the way, but he was too slow. A large chunk of concrete crashed upon him.

Shocked and suddenly so very, very afraid, Ayama ran as fast as she could to him. Wildly, she threw the portion of the wall off and away into the forest, ignoring the fact that it took down even more trees. She knelt beside him. Hiroshi's eyes were closed, his body unmoving.

Without another thought, or even another look at the others behind her, Ayama wrapped her arms around Hiroshi's crumpled body and ran. She ran so fast, she couldn't even feel her feet hit the ground. Tears streamed down her face as she cradled Hiroshi's body, speeding through the campus.


	8. Chapter 8

Ayama waited by his bedside, feeling so lonely. His pale lids were closed, and she could see the blue veins stretched across his blank face. Everyone had told her he was sleeping, that he needed rest, and that it wasn't her fault. She knew better.

It was her fault. The monster, the _thing_ inside her had controlled her for those few short moments, and she had let it. Ayama hadn't said anything to anyone, and she was beginning to sense that her parents and Kaname knew. They knew something, yet they wouldn't talk.

Why?

Hiroshi was hurt. It was her fault. He hadn't opened his eyes in two days. To top things off, the Council wanted to see her and her parents. Her parents, suddenly very anxious, didn't deny them, but promised they would come after Kaname's and Ayama's engagement ball, which they had hastily scheduled for the next day.

"Hiroshi," she began in a desperate whisper, "things are terrible. I need you."

The Chairman and Yagari had raised hell once they discovered the Council had intruded. Kaname was ruffled by it too, Ayama could tell. He had been pacing in his room for hours, muttering to himself and staring out at the window. She also noticed that his terribly enthrallingly eyes were beginning to wander. She noticed they were wandering over the young guardian named Yuuki Cross. And Zero, the other guardian, seemed even more snappy and agitated than ever, but he continued to appear wherever she was. Ayama didn't know whether to feel glad or annoyed about it.

Tensions were tangible, and Ayama felt enervated all the time. She was forced to drink the tablets now that Hiroshi was gone. They tasted tasteless, like diluted blood. Ayama's human mind also said that it tasted like watered down orange juice. She clung to that thought, savoring the humanity in it, the saneness of it, despite the insanity of its source.

Every single moment at Cross Academy, every single moment with the Night Class, and every single moment with Kaname Kuran was draining her of what she knew to be her human self. She hated it, despised it. Ayama missed the beauty of being human, the realism and fragileness of it.

"Hiroshi, if you wake up, I promise to runaway with you. We can runaway together and live elsewhere. Somewhere nice, somewhere the sun warms and flowers bloom. Please, oh, please." She dropped her forehead against his hand. There was a dead stillness, aggravating her.  
"HIROSHI! You fool! You-you imbecile! Would you wake up?! Please! PLEASE!" She grabbed the lamp at his bedside and threw it against the wall. It crashed loudly, leaving a dent in the wall, and was no more.

Jumping up just as Akemi and Chiyo, her parents, scrambled in, she shouted in their faces, "Why do you not tell me anything?! Why?!" The _thing_ inside her rippled through her veins for a moment, and she knew by the suddenly frightened expressions of her parents that they saw it.

Chiyo grasped her husband's arm as she replied calmly, regaining her composure, "Ayama, do not talk to us in such a manner."

Akemi nodded and placed his hand over his wife's. "Child, what is there to say? Your vampire abilities are uncontrollable. You have never experienced life as a vampire and this is a new beginning for you." Glancing at Ayama's mother, he said, "I-I am afraid we were wrong to submit you to Cross Academy so early. We…merely thought it would be best if you could find a way to reconcile the world you once knew and the world you now belong to."

"Yes. We thought Cross Academy was the place to do so, but we were wrong. We are sorry, Ayama." Chiyo moved to hug her daughter, rubbing her back in a way that was supposed to comfort her.

But Ayama was far from comforted. She couldn't explain it, but her vampire abilities were perfectly controlled. It was as if…as if her pureblood abilities were not, as if vampire and pureblood powers were separate within her. She and Yagari had talked about the possibility the other day, though it made no sense to either of them.

Suddenly, Kaname entered, his intimidating air fogging up the room. Ayama tried not to show how displeased she was with his presence and stepped away from her mother.

"Yes, Kaname-sama?" she murmured.

He smiled thinly at her, and she sensed he was uncomfortable. For some reason, she almost smiled at the thought. She knew Hiroshi was making him shift in his boots.

"Ayama, may I have a word with you?"

Chiyo and Akemi kissed their daughter's cheeks and swept out of the room. Ayama knew almost immediately that they would discuss the engagement ball.

Knowing it would irk Kaname, she sat on Hiroshi's bed, placing her hand over his. Something flashed across Kaname's face, so quick Ayama almost didn't catch it, but he quickly recovered and occupied her seat from before.

He kept his eyes on her, not once sneaking a glimpse of the comatose Hiroshi. "I am…hesitant to bring this subject up, but I know I must." He turned his eyes to the floor for a second, then continued with, "Ayama, do you harbor feelings for….." He stopped and seemed almost disgusted to say his name, "Hiroshi?"

She didn't even bat an eyelash. "Yes."

Kaname seemed startled at first. She realized he wasn't expecting such a quick answer, but she also knew he wouldn't expect her next question.

"And do you hold feelings for Yuuki Cross?"

His jaw clenched, and he locked eyes with Ayama. She could see something in them, something wrong, like the thing inside her, except different. "Since you have given me a direct answer, I assume it is only fair that I return it." He instantly confirmed, "Yes. I do."

"Then let us break off this engagement! It is foolish!"

"It is a duty," he growled, then, suddenly, his expression changed. Rising, he looked toward the door expectantly.

Knowing her abilities not to be as in tune and refined as his, Ayama surmised that someone was about to enter.

And Zero did. Glaring at Kaname fiercely, he announced, "Wakahisa, come with me. Yagari has something to say to you."

Without even glancing at Kaname to see if he was finished, she exited, following the silvery haired boy. Walking silently, she knew why she had immediately told Kaname yes, that she had feelings for Hiroshi. But she fought with it, denied it to herself. It was wrong, she understood, and for more reasons than her parents had told her. But they never seemed to tell her anything anyway.

Everything was all wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

As they briskly traversed across the school grounds, Day Class students passing with curious eyes, Zero began to actually talk to Ayama. It was unsettling at first and strange to her. His voice had a low timbre and seemed unaccustomed to any kind of talk, even conversational.

But he wasn't trying to be conversational. Zero was investigating, and for some reason, that made her sad. Ayama missed light hearted conversations about nothing, or deep, heavy ones about love and life. Her heart suddenly remembered Iku, her long lost best friend. At that moment, she felt as if Iku was trillions of miles away from her, and Iku might as well have been. All the same, though, Ayama merely wanted to talk about things not so burdening for once.

"What happened to Hiroshi, exactly?" Zero effortlessly kept pace with her, even though she was partially attempting to out-stride him. "The Council's dogs were blocking my view. I couldn't see what happened clearly, but I know you are the cause. I just don't understand how."

"You didn't see the wall crash upon him?" she murmured, smiling calmly at one of the gaping Day Class boys. His face went red, his glasses slipped off the bridge of his nose, and she was worried he was going to faint. Immediately Ayama decided it was best not to take notice to the students, especially if they would react in such a way.

"I did."

"And that is what happened. You saw it. Hiroshi was nearly crushed to death."

"Those monsters are strong. A wall falling upon them is nothing, even a Level E's, though they would still be injured, unlike the other pure monsters." His face darkened, and he glowered at the nearest student, causing her to trip and drop her books.

"Stop taking your anger out on others," Ayama involuntarily snapped, handing the girl her books. They continued on after, Zero still glaring, only at the ground that time.

"Wakahisa, I'm not stupid. Hiroshi only would have been in danger if that wall had been thrown or pushed with such a divine force that even Kaname would have been bruised." They stopped in front of Yagari's classroom.

She turned to him, examining his naturally tortured eyes and angular features. He was different, like her. Ayama knew it. "Zero, what is it you want to know?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I want to know what you are. Truly."

Her shoulders sagged, as they always seemed to do. "And I could say the same thing for you, but do I?" Without another word, Ayama turned and entered the classroom, closing the door with a soft thud behind her.

The classroom was lit by the sunlight pouring through the wide windows. Desks were empty and dustless. A still, stiff scent of education, paper, and pencils surrounded the room, and Ayama spotted Yagari at his desk, frowning at a leather bound book.

"Yagari-sensei?"

"About time." He placed the book down. "I found this in the library."

"The school's?" Ayama picked it up carefully, turning it over in her hands. She could sense it's ancient secrets and that it carried a heavy load of truth and knowledge. It was a book to be respected.

"No."

She stared at him. "Then where did you find it?"

He raised an eyebrow and retorted, "Don't worry about it. But it has some interesting answers to our questions. I honestly believe this is what we've been looking for. If it's true, I'll admit, this is a scary circumstance."

"What do you mean?" Ayama opened the book, feeling its withered pages whisper to beneath her fingers. It wanted to be read, to share what it knew.

"Well, I am not going to just summarize it to you." He crossed his arms over his chest.

She pouted. "Why not?"

"Because you're spoiled. Read it yourself," he huffed, frowning still. Then, he added earnestly, "And, because I think this is something you must discover yourself. For me to just tell you feels wrong."

A sense of trepidation sank heavily in her stomach, and she gulped, whispering, "I think you are insinuating that this is very, very personal."

"And serious."

Her heart jolted at that and Ayama clenched her teeth nodding. She wasn't sure if she could mentally prepare herself for the truth. "Is this all,Yagari-sensei?"

He nodded once, and she instantly left.

Outside, she found Zero waiting for her, gazing out one of the windows. She gasped at the sight of him, startled. But there was a moment when he appeared to be a great angel. The sun was shining around him like a heavenly glow, almost forming golden wings around him.

"What is that?" He gestured toward the book, stepping from the sunlight, ruining the angelic effect.

"A book Yagari-sensei is lending me. He says it is a terrific read." Ayama began marching to the exit, knowing that Zero would follow her, though she wished he wouldn't.

"You are….odd for a bloodsucker."

"I suppose it's because I was raised to believe I was human," she murmured thoughtfully. She knew she should have looked at her previous life as a façade, and that her new vampire one was a beginning to something great, but she couldn't. Ayama just couldn't let go of her human memories.

As they crossed the courtyard, the sun was fading behind the plethora of trees that surrounded the entire school. Ayama had a flashback to what had happened one evening within those trees and shuddered.

Zero apparently noticed. "Are you feeling well?" he asked, concern nothing but a light frosting to his chilled, uncaring voice. It was as if he was asking it absentmindedly.

"Yes," Ayama growled, walking faster.

He kept pace beside her. "There were people here who wanted to kill you, and you demolished them, or so I heard. And then, the Council comes, demanding your presence. Meanwhile, your parents are rushing a ceremonial ball and wedding, and your pet is in a comatose state."

"He's not a pet," she snapped, but she still saw his obvious point in the direction of her apparent not-so-well wellbeing. "He's my friend. Not that that means much to you, since you do not appear to have any."

Zero replied, "I don't do friends."

"Then you must be very lonely."

He didn't reply.

At the door of the Moon Dorms, they stopped and faced each other. Zero's expression remained his usual one, while Ayama found weariness weighing her down. She stared expectantly at Zero, sensing he wasn't done with his pestering.

And she was correct. "You lied to me before. Yagari-sensei never reads. He hates it almost as much as he hates vampires. But he doesn't appear to hate you, and he has obviously given you this book for a reason. And I want to know that reason."

Ayama answered as truthfully as she felt necessary, unwilling to draw out the pain of being awake anymore. She was simply too tired. "Yagari-sensei's been doing research and told me to read this book because it apparently has all the answers I need for the questions I have." Opening the door to step inside, she added quickly, before he could interject, "Now, if you will excuse me." And she closed the door in his face.

She turned to see Kain Akatsuki and Ichijiou Takuma at the bottom of the stairwell. Takuma immediately smiled and surrounded her with the conversational, casual questions she had been dying for all day.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a few days, passing silently without notice. Ayama had remained in her room, staring at the wizened, leather bound book. A thin layer of dust had begun to rest delicately around its frayed edges. Opening it was the key to the truth, to everything, but every time she attempted to open it, Ayama found her fingers frozen.

There was a certain price stuck to the truth, and she wasn't sure if she knew it or wanted to pay it. So, as Chiyo fervently organized an engagement celebration to surpass all others, Ayama laid in bed, feeling an impending doom encroaching upon her life, encompassing it, swathing it in shadows that danced like demons in the night.

She was a demon in the night.

Akemi had come into her room earlier that morning, reminding her with false cheer of the ball that would be that evening. He rambled on about the important names of those attending, but Ayama had barely listened, allowing his words to sail away into the abyss.

She had a book to read, secrets to uncover. But she couldn't. Why couldn't she? Ayama was frustrated with herself. It made no sense to be scared! The truth would empower her! Jolting up, Ayama reached out and snatched the book from her nightstand, coughing as the dust flew up in her face.

She froze irrationally. Ayama stroked the cover, which had some sort of curled, intricate crest engraved in it. Pursing her lips, Ayama ground her teeth, forcing her fingers to open the cover. At least the cover. It was an accomplishment of sorts.

The first page was blank. There was no title, no author. It caused Ayama, for a moment, to hope the whole book was empty, but, of course, she knew it wasn't true. The book felt just as when she had first held it: heavy, overwhelming, full of secrets. Moaning inwardly, Ayama closed her eyes, preparing herself for the next page. It was easier then. Her fingers required less of her forceful will as she turned to the first page.

Ayama chose not to read any direct words or passages just yet. Instead, she focused on the script. It was beautifully handwritten with swirls and perfectly practiced cursive. She simply scanned the page, staring at the delicate writing enviously.

"Ayamie!" the door burst open with a bang.

Ayama jerked and flung the book closed; sliding it under her plush, black covers as Chiyo Wakahisa came swooping in with an entourage hovering behind her wielding weapons of mass makeover intentions. Her mother flung the covers off, dragging Ayama out of bed and allowing her to be attacked by the myriad of painful weapons.

As her hair was yanked, her face poked at, and her body stripped and measured, Chiyo went over the evening's overall plan.

"At precisely nine o'clock, you will arrive at the grand ballroom in town where your dress will be assembled and the finishing touches on your wardrobe will be made. By ten o'clock, you and Kaname-sama will meet before the double doors and together you will enter the ballroom. From there, I expect you to be on your best behavior. There will be greetings, blessings, and smiles. Return them all graciously. Try to be endearing, which won't be a problem, I don't think." Her mother winked and kissed her on the cheek gently.

Chiyo continued, saying, "Kaname-sama will formally present you with a ring approximately at twelve o'clock, which will follow with cake and a continuous celebration all night long." She grinned brightly, true happiness reflecting in her dark, shining eyes. Chiyo stared lovingly at her daughter. "Ayama, this will be good for you, for all of us in the vampire community. I honestly believe you and Kuran will bring about a new age for the vampires." She touched Ayama's cheek momentarily, and then whisked out the door like a tornado determined to cover every centimeter of ground.

Blinking, Ayama's heart felt indifferent to it all. She attempted to feel _something_. She wanted to because it would make it all better, easier. It would make her life so much more easier.

Suddenly, an overwhelming sense of several other presences washed over her. Jumping upright, she dismissed the confused-looking entourage, asking politely if they would give her a moment to reflect upon her bright future. They smiled understandingly and exited momentarily.

Moving to the window, Ayama drew the curtain aside and stared down at the courtyard below. It was a new moon, but Ayama found that that small aspect did not hinder her vision in the slightest. She watched as Kaname stood at the front door, talking unemotionally toward Zero, whose fists were clenched.

At the same time, Ayama saw cloaked figures gracefully slide into the courtyard. Kaname did not move, but whatever he was saying was cut off. He stared, almost defiantly, at the figures. Zero whirled around, whipping out his gun and aiming it at the nearest silhouette.

Her eyes widened, and she felt tempted to run downstairs, to see for herself what was going on. Some self-preservation inside her told her not to, but she ignored it, swiveling around and running, with her enhanced speed, downstairs, past the flurry of her mother's entourage, and to the front door where Kaname stood speaking.

"I am afraid this is becoming too much. Cross Academy is neutral, safe ground for all. I do not appreciate you provoking it to be otherwise." His tone was calm, restrained, as normal.

Ayama stepped up beside him, and she thought she heard him gasp so quietly underneath his breath. She glanced at him from the side and could notice something beyond a human's eyes. His pupils, for a second, dilated in just millimeters.

She had surprised him, which was a feat unto itself. He was a pureblood. She knew herself that it was practically impossible to startle her own kind.

"Is everything okay here?" she asked lightly, smiling slightly. Ayama could feel the invisible eyes press on her. Zero glanced momentarily over his shoulder. "Zero, would you like to come on for some tea?" she offered politely, hoping he would understand what she was really saying. Ayama wanted him to put the gun down. It couldn't have been making anything better.

He stared at her blankly, blinked, but lowered his arm, but still holding onto his gun. Addressing the cloaked figures, he said, "As guardian of this school, I…" He paused, glancing back at me irritably, "I kindly ask you to leave these grounds to prevent further upsets on this campus." Then he added, firmly stressing, "_Please_."

The one at the head of the pack of hidden vampires raised his finger in Ayama's direction. She blinked and almost stepped back, but Kaname placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Best not show humanness now," he murmured so quietly only she could hear.

"You must come with us," said the leader. It was a warning, echoing across the suddenly too quiet courtyard. "The Council demands you presence."

Kaname pushed her behind him, responding with, "She is not available at this time. Our engagement celebration is later on this evening."

The other man replied, "She will come to us eventually." And turned and disappeared into the sun's setting shadows.


End file.
